Revolutionary Life
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: Description inside but this is back to the time surrounding the Civil War. No pairing only friendship but there will be violence.
1. the start

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Back in the time of our second revolution in the state of Virginia lived a young boy of mixed blood. His name is Mikhail Williams and he is of Russian, British, and French heritage because of his parents. His father is a full blooded Russian while his mother half French and half British but left this world in labor. His father brought him over from Britain to America along with his brother's to start their lives over. Mikhail will never forget his mother since they never met but he carries a locket with her picture in it. That is on one side where the other has his brothers but his father is not in the locket since he hates him.

Mikhail hates his father since he abuses him and never see's him as anything more than a mistake. He loves his brothers on the other hand since they treat him like a sibling instead of like their father. His brother's are full Russians and are twins so they share the same blood as well as in their fathers grace. The elder of the two is Raphael who is the strong silent type but cares very much so for his brothers. He takes the place of their father for Mikhail as the other takes on the mother role for him. That brother is called Gabriel who is very air-headed as well as talkative but he is very caring for his brothers as well. Mikhail on the other hand is shy and neurotic so he glues himself to his brothers when ever out in public.

That was till the day an assassin killed his brothers and father since they were part of the plan for the revolution. From that day on he has been living in an orphanage where he became fiends with a young boy named Sasuke Uchiha. His family came over from Britain after they moved from China to Britain but his family was killed as well. The way they met was when Sasuke first arrived he never took interest in the other kids or looked happy. Mikhail was the first to step forward and talk to him which looked like a fail at first only turned into a long time friendship.

* * *

r&r


	2. the separation

Today started like any other day but was also the day of the last day Sasuke and Mikhail since they are both of age. When they leave they find that life in there is no where compared to life in the real world. The first thing they knew to do was to find a job which wasn't as easy as they thought but they did. Mikhail found a job in the white house as a maid while Sasuke found a job in the militia which scares Mikhail. As they work they find themselves split apart by the civil war as Mikhail is in the north while Sasuke is in the south. They promised to meet again once the war was over but fear that they may never see each other again.

* * *

r&r


	3. the letter

As the war goes on Mikhail finds himself getting less and less letters from Sasuke but can only guess why. Today as he was going home he found himself being attacked by a confederate solider who tried to get information from him. In the end he pulled out a pocket knife that he used to stab him in the gut and kill him then left him there to die. At home he washed himself then went to bed to wake to a normal day the next day but that was till he got a letter. This one was from a general that Sasuke had said is the leader of his platoon which made Mikhail nervous. He took a break from his work then went to a secluded area where he opens the letter which isn't about what he thought it was. It reads:

_Dear Mr. Williams,_

_I wish to tell you that Sasuke Uchiha has been badly wounded and is to be hospitalized but will survive. You may come see him at any time but he may be out of the war because of the injury and will make full recovery. The injury was a shot to the shoulder which wasn't as deep as thought and shot at point blank but was quickly removed._

_Sincerely, General Smith_

Mikhail looked at the letter in relief but had to wait for the war to end to go down south safely.

* * *

r&r


	4. theend

The war has ended and Mikhail is making the trip to see Sasuke on horse back since it is faster than by foot. As he moves down he sees all that has happened but doesn't like the look of things so he moves faster along. By the time Mikhail reach the hospital he find himself near the town he use to live in with his family. He pulls out the locket and opens it to look at the pictures inside which brings him some joy on his trip. Once he arrives at the hospital he finds that he isn't the only one there to see Sasuke since a girl is there. He moves to a doctor to ask for for Sasuke's room which he is told then goes to it only to have the girl follow.

Mikhail opens the door then closes the door quickly to keep the girl out then moves to the bed. Mikhail and Sasuke talk for awhile till a doctor comes in to tell them that Sasuke can now leave the hospital but has to take it easy from now on. Mikhail then decides to leave work at the white house to get one closer to the house they are staying at. From that day on they stick together till they wed others but they keep in touch.

The end

* * *

r&r


End file.
